


Игры с шарами

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [2]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Apples, Awkward Flirting, Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Rimming, Strip Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Занятие для беспокойного ума
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 6





	Игры с шарами

**Author's Note:**

> до кия играли в бильярд играли чем-то средним между клюшкой и молоточком

— Это такое орудие пыток? — подозрительно спросил Лео заходя в комнату.

Комната была небольшой и почти пустой: фрески и факелы на стенах и большой каменный стол посредине, накрытый зелёной тканью. С углов его свешивались подозрительные верёвочные петли.

— Деревенщина, — презрительно хмыкнул Риарио, сдёргивая сукно и открывая десяток разноцветных шаров и деревянную клюшку. — Это новомодное развлечение.

Лео подошёл ближе, подёргал верёвки, проверил крепость бортиков и ширину угловых прорезей.

— Я вижу, куда совать и привязывать руки и ноги, — недоверчиво сказал он. — Крепление за пояс — тоже хорошая идея. — Он взвесил в ладони костяной шар и продолжил: — Догадываюсь, что шаром надо попасть в цель, хотя не хочу уточнять в какую именно. Но зачем здесь клюшка?

— Балбес ты! — Риарио легонько стукнул его по лбу вторым шаром. — Хоть и гений. Ты почти угадал: клюшкой надо толкать шары, чтобы закатить их в лузы-прорези.

— А в чем подвох? — Лео не собирался так легко доверять недавнему противнику.

— Никакого подвоха, — оскалился Риарио, нехорошо напоминая Грешника. — Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества! Вот смотри…

Он выставил пару шаров на расстоянии друг от друга и от краёв стола — жёлтый и чёрный, машинально отметил Лео, как золотые монеты герба Медичи и черные одежды самого Риарио — ловко подвёл клюшку под чёрный шар и толкнул. Шар прогрохотал по каменной столешнице, глухо ткнулся в костяной бок и откатился в сторону, а вот жёлтый шар покатился прямо в угловую дырку, под которой предусмотрительно была подвязана верёвочная сетка.

— Ловко придумано! — невольно восхитился Лео. — Но ведь тут можно рассчитать под каким углом бить, чтобы шары столкнулись в нужной точке и…

Он восторженно прикрыл глаза и зашевелил пальцами, словно лепил мысленную копию стола, клюшки, шаров и даже пятен света от факелов.

— Можно, — согласился Риарио, облизывая губы. — В идеале. Но стол может быть не ровный…

— Давай сыграем! — перебил его Лео. — Спорим, что я рассчитаю правильно!

— Давай, — улыбнулся Риарио. Собственно, именно на это он и рассчитывал, приводя сюда гостя. Официальная аудиенция у Папы была назначена Леонардо на утро, так почему бы не скрасить время ожидания? — Ударяем по очереди, каждым ударом надо забросить шар в лузу, кто промахнётся…

Он помедлил, как бы придумывая плату, но Лео поторопился поделиться вольными нравами Флоренции.

— Тот снимает один предмет одежды! — радостно предложил он, будучи уверенным, что уж он то не проиграет! Не с его отточенным глазомером художника, твёрдой рукой скульптора и математическим складом ума.

— Мм… — протянул Риарио, прикрывая глаза. — Бильярд на раздевание. Как заманчиво, артиста. Тебе точно не нужна фора в пару ударов?

Лео, разумеется, гордо отказался. И тут же промазал.

— Ты слишком жёстко держишь клюшку, — подсказал Риарио, забивая свой шар. — Не сжимай так руку, представь, что у тебя там канарейка. Или член. Тут уже что ты чаще щупал…

Второй раз Лео промахнулся из-за возмущения, угу. Вот ещё членами он не мерял крепость хватки. Но второй сапог сдирать всё равно пришлось. Впрочем, Риарио тоже не повезло: его шар не докатился до лузы буквально на полпальца. Но босые пятки отчего-то казались обиднее, чем обнажённая шея.

— Я же правильно ударил, — начал он после третьего промаха, положив руки на пряжку ремня. — Почему шар свернул на полпути?!

— Я же говорил, — пожал плечами Риарио, распуская и снова наматывая на руку свой шейный платок, — стол не ровный, шары не круглые…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что микроскопические трещины или выбоины могут повлиять на движение шара? — прищурился Лео.

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, — миролюбиво заметил Риарио. — Я жду, когда ты штаны снимешь.

— Пояс тоже предмет одежды! — запальчиво заявил Лео. — Видишь, сколько карманов к нему подвешено? Это почти целая куртка!

Риарио выудил из лузы свой красный шар и небрежно кинул его на середину стола.

— Ладно, я подожду ещё ход, — терпеливо сказал он.

— Я же могу сначала снять рубашку! — возразил Лео, снова промахиваясь.

— То есть, выиграть ты уже не надеешься? — Риарио тщательно расправил платок — единственную свою снятую вещь.

Лео зашипел и задёргал завязку штанов. Голой жопой этого ежа вряд ли напугаешь, но попробовать то можно! Вон, Риарио сразу же промахнулся — хотя как это он умудрился, там же шар прямо у лузы стоял?! — и теперь демонстративно снимал колет, поблёскивая черными глазами.

В этот раз Лео прицеливался старательно: расставил ноги для устойчивости, улёгся грудью на бортик, прищурил один глаз, рассчитал траекторию не тонкой линией, а широким коридором, с поправкой на возможные неровности. Он уже подводил крюк под шар, чтобы ласково его подтолкнуть, как почувствовал прикосновение горячей руки с озябшей ягодице.

И разумеется, вздрогнул всем телом, рука дёрнулась, и шар гулко стукнулся о борт, пролетая мимо лузы.

— Ты специально! — завопил он, стуча клюшкой по столу, так что шары заметались по поверхности, как стайка вспугнутых рыбок. — Жульничаешь!

— Не путай меня со своим дружком-мошенником! — Риарио ожёг шлепком вторую ягодицу и сжал обе, пригвождая Лео к месту. — Но я могу притвориться, что так увлечён открывшимся видом, что не заметил, как ты делал ход. Так что можешь повторить…

— А ты что будешь делать? — нервно поинтересовался Лео.

Риарио решил не объяснять, а сразу делать. Тут нажать, там пощекотать, здесь потереть. Царапнуть, придавить, потянуть. Лео вздохнул и прогнул спину: в эту игру он умел играть гораздо лучше чем в бильярд. Риарио довольно заурчал, стукнулся коленями о твёрдый пол и ткнулся носом куда-то под копчик.

— Ты редкостный извращенец, — назидательно начал Лео, судорожно прикидывая, достаточно ли чист. Судя по мокрым движениям, Риарио такие тонкости не волновали, он увлечённо разлизывал дырку.

— А ведь был такой благовоспитанный святоша, — скрипел сквозь зубы Лео в такт толчкам языка. — Мол, мы же не грязные животные, мы же выше плотских страсте-ей…

Риарио согласно гудел куда-то в анус, так что вибрация пробирала до кончиков ушей. И отодвигался, зараза, по волоску, по зёрнышку, заставляя Лео подаваться назад, чтобы не соскользнуть с ловкого языка. Чтобы не потерять ощущение присосавшихся губ.

— Лабиринт тебя испортил! — прохрипел он, сползая со стола и скользя пальцами по краю в поисках опоры. Нет, всё-таки эти верёвочные корзинки тут не для шаров висят! Лео почти повис на них, когда к языку в заднице присоединились ещё и пальцы.

— Или нет, — выстонал он от прикосновения к простате. — Или прекрасно выучил…

За спиной снова скрипнула кожа сапог, и жаркое дыхание передвинулось от зада к затылку, хорошо хоть пальцы остались внутри и, благослови их Господи, не останавливались, скользя, разминая и растягивая.

— Это я и до Лабиринта умел, — мурлыкнул Риарио в самое ухо, обнимая Лео под рёбра, и тот побоялся поворачивать голову, чтобы не провалиться в бездонную пропасть взгляда Грешника.

— Ну что, артиста, — спросил Риарио, как-то по-особенному ввинчивая внутрь сложенные пальцы, — сможешь рассчитать угол, силу и траекторию тычка?

Лео уже чувствовал, как подрагивают колени и наливаются тяжестью яйца, так что с радостью отвлёкся на задачку.

— Левее, — хрипло скомандовал он. — Сильнее. Сильнее! Выше, да, сюда, и сильнее!

Вот только с каждой удачно выполненной командой думать и целиться становилось всё труднее. А потом Риарио царапнул ногтем что-то внутри, и Лео задрожал на самом краю.

— Я бы насадил тебя на эту клюшку, как на кол, — мечтательно запел голос Грешника. — Заставил бы так и играть. И на хорошем столе ты бы справился, даже не глядя…

Лео невольно представил себе эту картину. И задохнулся не от ужаса, а от возбуждения. А потом Грешник прикусил его ухо — несильно, даже кровь не выступила — и его версия нежнейшей ласки столкнула-таки Лео с обрыва.

Очнулся он всё на том же столе, полуголый и распластанный как поросёнок на блюде, а над ним сидел довольный Грешник и скалился, держа у губ красный шар. Будто поросёнка яблоками фаршировать собирался.

— Вот нельзя было просто предложить потрахаться? — пробурчал Лео, на лету прикидывая, петь ли ему колыбельную, сразу удирать или же пытаться дотянуться до меча.

— И лишить тебя удовольствия обсчитывать новинку? — притворно поразился Риарио, смачно откусывая половину шара.

Лео подавился репликой, слушая хруст и вспоминая, кость какой толщины могут прокусить человеческие зубы.

— Балбес ты, — ласково сказал Грешник, проводя липкими пальцами по губам Лео. Пальцы пахли пряно, мускусно и яблочно. — Хоть и гений. А яблоко с игрушкой путаешь. Куда уж тебе нас с графом различить.


End file.
